


Day of Consent

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Hannibal, Mention of Tendo., Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is turning 16 on May 28 and luck would have it that he's going to be on break from his studies at the Academy during that period and "home" at the Dome in Hong Kong where the age of consent is -- you guessed it, 16.<br/>With his usual fervor and overly competitive drive Chuck sets out to ensure that he loses his virginity on May 28 and not a day later. In fact, somewhere between 12:01 am and 12:59 am on that day is the target, if the over-achieving young cadet has anything to say about it. And he does. Boy does he. In fact, he has a Plan.<br/>Chuck doesn't want one of the assholes in his Academy class to do the do, take the prize, create a memory. He's going for a pilot and that means someone from the Dome. An older manwho knows what they're doing and can make his first time as memorable as he thinks it deserves to be. But they've gotta be fuckin' hot, of course.<br/>Herc is, as usual, caught reacting to the whirlwind of insanity which ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Fic will unfold in short, multiple chapters. Tags, characters and any relationships will be updated as chapters develop.

It was on January 25 that Chuck started ignoring the first of many calls on his cell phone. The cell phone he wasn't even supposed to have but which his dad had insisted upon while he was away at the Academy, the same dad who had called in enough favors from old colleagues to make sure it was overlooked. The younger Hansen didn't need to listen to what were almost certainly the ranting voice messages to know it was Herc calling and he could make a really good guess as to what the content of those message was likely to be. After all, the purpose of the ad he had posted on Craigslist was to find a guy at the Dome in Hong Kong to take his virginity on the day he turned 16. He never had had any intention of asking his father's permission. He was going to be 16 and that gave Chuck the right of consent. 

Aside from the ad it was just a bonus when Chuck pictured in his head the clenched jaw and that one vein which throbbed so stridently when Herc was pissed at his son -- which was most of the past, oh four years or so, if truth be told -- that the posting and its contents along the lines of "16 year old virgin looking for older man to pop his cherry, apply within" was guaranteed to trigger. 

During Advanced Physics 501 later in the day Marshall Carlsson, head of the Academy, summoned Chuck to his office to relay a message from Herc stating, and the Marshall made sure to emphasize that he was quoting his colleague, "answer your phone, you snotty little arsewipe or I'll shove it so far up your arse you won't have to worry about that little thing you're planning on May 28 because it will be a moot point". The Marshall then asked Cadet Hansen if he had any questions and being assured that there none, dismissed Chuck back to his class.

Of course Chuck didn't answer of the subsequent incoming calls that day. Or the next.

On February 2, as Chuck was sitting at his desk in the evening studying his phone chimed with the first few notes of Battle Hymn of the Republic, his chosen ringtone for incoming text messages. (Chuck admitted the choice of BHR was his rather lame attempt at irony and another FU to the fuckin' Yanks he was surrounded by but he also agreed with himself that everyone who didn't understand said irony could just go suck themselves anyway.) He was surprised to see that the text was from Herc -- the old man must have had someone like Tendo show him how to do texting -- and it read, "take the goddamned Craigslist ad down and take it down yesterday".

Of course Chuck's response was, "no".

And of course the exchange of texts over the next several days had blown both Chuck's and Herc's data plan through the roof, but Chuck figured hey, that was his dad's problem. Over the next several days Chuck's responses varied between succinct answers such as "no, why should I?" to poignant ones like "no, I wanna get laid and this is all part of the Plan" and the one absolutely guaranteed to have his dad in the med bay on a heart monitor, "why should I, what are you going to do about it?" 

Chuck was pretty sure that international communications treaties had terms specifically prohibiting the kind of language he received in response. To be fair, there were actually a couple of words and proposed actions in Herc's responses on the third day of their "attempt at communicating like father and son", as Chuck had put it to himself, that he had never heard before and he had jotted a note to look them up later. Unfortunately it seemed that the Academy's internet filters didn't allow for those particular searches. Weird, right?

On February 8 Chuck received a text reading, "I got a call from the telcoms company asking me to guarantee charges with a credit card, you little shit. You win this one, Chuck. Take down the ad and when you get here I'll help you with your "quest" or your "voyage of self discovery" or your Plan or whatever the fuck you're calling it. But we're going to do it my way and we're going to make sure you're safe. Deal?"

Obviously Chuck didn't deign to reply since his dad had capitulated so humiliatingly. It was a rare full-scale victory that the cadet was going to be sure to bring up endlessly and, if at all possible, as publicly as possible in meetings and other discussions over the next year at least. Just another side benefit to the Plan. First the throbbing vein in Herc's forehead and now unilateral capitulation. 

That's when he knew 16 was going to be the best year of his life.

But Chuck did take down the ad that day. 

He only wished Herc would accept that the answer was right in front of them both, and right in front of Herc's eyes specifically. If only the older Hansen would open his eyes. And look down.


	2. Phase 2 of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plan continues as Chuck sets in motion the necessary further steps for relieving himself of his troublesome virginity on his birthday. He just hopes his dad's health can hold out that long. After all, everything depends on Herc.

March 1, Chuck received a text from his newly tech-savvy (as if being able to send a text now made the senior pilot of one of the most advanced pieces of technology ever conceived a tech wiz) dad which stated, "as second in command of the Hong Kong Shatterdome and as a Deputy Marshall of the PPDC I hereby order you to take down -- or have taken down on your behalf -- all those flyers which you have had printed and placed -- or have had printed and placed on your behalf -- in each and every men's room throughout this facility announcing that commencing upon your return to this Dome on May 15 you will be taking interviews with those men willing to, and I quote your flyer here, 'relieve a hot, young piece of ass of his virginity on or at about 0100 hours on May 28. Please be DDF.'"

Chuck smiled to himself, picturing that vein throbbing in his father's forehead and also taking great delight in imagining the veritable text-equivalent of a gurgle as Herc forced himself to type "hot, young piece of ass". 

Chuck reminded himself to call the head of the med unit at the Hong Kong Dome to ensure his dad was getting his blood pressure monitored regularly.

"As your father, what the fuck were you thinking, boy?"

Chuck smiled as he deleted both texts. His Plan was proceeding according to ... plan.


	3. No, Just No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herc contacts Chuck to let him know his ill-advised ad on Craigslist and the flyers he'd had posted in the mens rooms at the Dome were having consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texts are in quotes here just as verbal communication would be indicated.  
> And yes, only Herc would text the same way he speaks.

Chuck's illicit cell phone rang with the first few notes of Advance Australia Fair (because he had realized that whole Battle Hymn of the Republic thing just wasn't portraying the young, hung and ready-to-be-sexed-up vibe that the young cadet was shooting for) signalling an incoming text.

Knowing full well who the text was from and being the brave, jaeger pilot in training, Chuck covered his eyes with his left hand and pushed the key on his phone to show the new message. He spread the fingers covering his face just enough to peer at the phone so he could see that sure enough, the text was from Herc.

"I got a call from Hannibal Chau."

Okaaay, Chuck thought, not as bad as it could have been but still puzzling. So he responded with, "And ... don't keep me waiting, old man, did he finally ask you out or something? Didn't know you were into big criminal types but I always suspected you were a big pushy bottom."

The image of a clenched jaw and a throbbing forehead vein came unbidden into Chuck's mind, enough to put a grin on his face while he waited for the answer.

"No, you twat. One of his men saw your ad on Craigslist and Chau called to make me a proposal."

"So, no dinner and drinks this Friday? Shame 'cause then your ass would have had all weekend to recover," Chuck responded. Even though his curiosity was certainly piqued he wasn't going to give his dad the pleasure of knowing it.

"Fuck I sometimes regret the day you were born. No, let's make that oftentimes regret. For the last time I am not a bottom." Chuck knew Herc well enough to know that, had this been a telephone conversation versus a text, those last words would have been enunciated as "I. AM. NOT. A. BOTTOM!" And who could blame the younger Hansen if his dick twitched a bit in his pants at that thought. 

Chuck's relationship with Herc had never been a normal one and ever since puberty he had struggled to suppress the urges and the longings. The ones no one, but no one and especially Herc, could know about. The secret thoughts he kept tightly hidden under his biggest arsehole in the universe facade. (Okay, if he were honest with himself the cadet would admit it wasn't so much of a facade and it really wasn't much of a stretch from his real personality.)

Lost momentarily inside his own head as usual, Chuck didn't respond so Herc continued, "You know he runs a bunch of underground clubs in Asia, right? Anything goes kind of places? Anything's available for the right price kind of places? Well it seems that he sees an opportunity to make some significant money from your lame-assed attempts to find someone willing to take your cherry." (Chuck could NOT believe his dad could say that word let alone put it in writing and he found himself blushing on Herc's behalf.) "He's offered to split the proceeds with me. He provides the stage and the guy to do it. We split the take from the door. Gotta say I'm thinking about it. Makes sense, right? You get what you want fast and easy without any more drama and I get a chance at paying our telcoms bill come June. What're your initial thoughts, kid? I'm leaning toward yes."

Chuck was stunned, something his vag hole of a father hadn't been able to accomplish for some time now. 

"What, cat got your tongue? Or your fingers or whatever?" Herc asked.

"... ..."

"Hmmm, you're thinking about it. That's good. Tell you what, maybe I can talk to Chau about letting you have a voice as which guy actually gets to do it. As long as that doesn't cut into my piece of the action, y'know?"

Back at the Hong Kong Dome Herc smiled fondly at his own mental image of a very red-faced brat of a boy, only wishing that he could hear the spluttering noises Chuck would be making at this point. He wondered if maybe Chuck had thrown the phone against the wall. Again.

"Chuck, you know this would be easier if you would just answer your goddamned phone when I call, right?"

"... ..."

"Okay, let me know your thoughts. Bye."

At the Dome Herc leaned back in his chair, loosened the top button of his uniform shirt, threw his phone on his desk and remarked to no one in particular, "there you little shit, sleep well".

In Alaska Chuck laid awake the entire night wondering how his ingenious Plan had gone so wrong in so short a time. 


End file.
